Water nation
Water nation is a nation that bends Waterbending. Appearance People of Water nation have brown hair. Eyes are blue or black and sparkling. Eyebrows highlights their eyes, but not so strong as Fire people. Their skin color is as people. As of bad diet in the past they are shorter than other nations: males - 160 - 170 cm, females - 155 - 165 cm. Faith Water nation believes to spirits. According to their legends there're 6 spirits: Destroyer, Water spirit, Moon spirit, Earth spirit, Air spirit, Mother spirit, Nal'an spirit. *Destroyer - Myths about destroyer are created after Second war. Destroyer is the one who destroys. They believe that Fire people are his servants. His element is Fire. *Water spirit - Water spirit is spirit that taught Water nation Waterbending. Usually it is shown as whale. It's element is Water. *Moon spirit - Moon spirit is a spirit that can stole Water nation their powers. When there is a lunar eclipse they can't bend, but than it's very close they can bend Stormbending, Healing and Bloodbending. *Earth spirit - Earth spirit is a spirit that taught Earth nation to bend Earthbending. It' element is Earth. *Air spirit - Air spirit is a spirit that gave life to the world. It fell on it and couldn't get away from Grom. It' element is Air. *Mother spirit - Mother spirit was a spirit creator. It created other spirits and Grom. After Second War they believe that it died when Destroyer killed it. *Nal'an spirit - It is spirit of safety. Spirit - guardian of ill, sleeping and died people. According to Water nation' mythology it is died Mother spirit. It symbolises winter or sleeping. It hasn't an element. Eastern tribe believes to totems. They're one of two tribes that believe to them. Second one is Earth nation' Tribe of Myth isle. Culture Water nation' culture is interesting. They have to follow to many laws. They have many celebrations, but the most important are these two: *Nal'ana - Day of death of mother spirit it is the day when day becames shorter than night. Also in this day Fire people attacked Water nation. In this day they have to do last job. After this day they can't chop trees, can't do field works, but can hunt animals. *Mother day - Mother day is a day when according to Water nation' myths Mother spirit borns. Everyone receives gifts. This day is also parents day (mother day and father day). This is day when day becames longer than night. After this day people can do field jobs and chop trees, but can't hunt animals. History Water nation was dominating nation of the world. It had an empire that controlled all the world. After Helios era they became the smallest nation. They separated in to many tribes and continued to believe to totems. After Second War there was only 20 000 people of Water nation. In year 39 TE they created Second Water Empire and started to rule the world. They banished Red order. At the start of Silver War Silver ally took many territories. Than Eastern Water Tribe joins Second Water Empire. Together they conquer all Water islands and even Bato Van Fai. Second Water Empire founds Freedom order in year 84 TE. In year 103 TE the empire split in two: Western Water Empire and Eastern Water Empire. Political system Before Second War they had a mighty kingdom over the Water islands. After it they still had kingdom but separated. It separated in to many smaller possessions, but still existing as one kingdom. Water nation separated in to many tribes, but it is still called Water nation because of that they don't want to change their name. Water nation has many tribes: *Eastern tribe *Vaitenberg tribe *Wind isle tribe *Central tribe *Anubatris tribe *Ice isle tribe *Northern isle tribe *Northern tribe *Aurora tribe *Sanator tribe. In year 39 TE they founded Second Water Empire. Category:Nations Category:Water Nation